La Visitante
by Proudly Ravenclaw
Summary: La cosa terrible del pasado es su tendencia de no dejarte solo. Te ataca. Los recuerdos se convierten en pesadillas, el dormir se convierte en tortura.


La Visitante

* * *

La cosa terrible del pasado es su tendencia de no dejarte solo. Te ataca. Los recuerdos se convierten en pesadillas, el dormir se convierte en tortura.

Han pasado cuatro años desde la guerra. Han pasado cuatro años desde se murió Ginny en mi abrazo. Se murió por intentar salvarme. Sólo quería yo que se quedara en seguridad.

_La cosa miserable de los recuerdos es su persistencia. Antes pensaba que lo peor era los sentimientos despu__és de haber perdido un ser querido__, ahora me parece que yo estaba muy equivocada._

_Han pasado cuatro años desde el fin de la guerra. Han pasado cuatro años desde se murió Fleur en mi abrazo. Se murió por intentar salvarme mientras yo batallaba contra el Señor Tenebroso con todas mis fuerzas._

_Y lo terrible de todo eso es que ahora no lloro por ella. Le extraño muchísimo, de verdad. Pero extraño a alguien más aun peor..._

_

* * *

_

El día pasó sin nada de locura. Harry se había acostumbrado tanto a la paz que había puesto los pies sobre el escritorio, y se tapó la boca al bostezar. Encarcelaron al último Mortífago hace casi un año. Aún así, de vez en cuando, un loco se divertiría tanto en las tonterías causadas por la intolerancia que adoptaría los ideales del Señor Tenebroso por un día – y el Departamento de los Aurores siempre tenía que quitar el problema.

Harry se inclinó por atrás en la silla, pensando en el pasado. Con frecuencia soñaba de un mundo en que todavía vivía Voldemort. No por algo que hacer, sino por tener Ginny de regreso.

Hermione le había sugerido, repetidamente, que continuara con la vida – que encontrara a alguien más. Harry siempre respondía ariscamente diciendo que ella hablaría diferentemente si fuera Ron que había muerto en lugar de Ginny. Ella siempre saldría sin decir nada más.

Él suspiró y miró su reloj. Eran cinco minutos después de las dos. Gimiendo por falta de cosas que hacer, Harry cerró los ojos y una vez más pensó en su pasado.

Un golpe a la puerta envió a Harry de nuevo a la realidad presente – con la ayuda del enorme dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza, ya que chocó con su gabinete cuando se cayó hacia atrás de la silla.

"¿Quién es?" Harry se quejó, frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Es bueno verte a ti, también, Harry." La voz vino de una francesa joven y bella.

"Gabby?" Harry se paró al decir su nombre. Al instante miró a los ojos maravillosos de la muchacha. Ella se quitó su sombrero de copa y lo dejó sobre una silla. Ella era la misma muchacha a quien había rescatado, hace siete años, durante la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Era la misma muchacha a la que él dio consuelo en el funeral de Fleur, y la misma muchacha que le consolaba a él en el funeral de Ginny.

"¡La única Gabrielle Delacour!" dijo ella con una sonrisa amplia, envolviendo a Harry en un abrazo apretado.

"Es muy bueno verte," dijo Harry – su voz tensa por la intensidad del abrazo. Ella sonrió y se alejó, dándole la oportunidad de respirar. Harry se dio cuenta, en este momento, de que el funeral de Ginny era última vez que estaba juntos. Harry sintió un tirón en su corazón; se le desapareció su sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa? Gabby dijo amablemente. "¿No estás feliz de verme?" Se veía preocupada.

"No, no." dijo Harry, una vez más abrazando a Gabrielle. "Me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos hemos visto. La última vez era..."

"En el funeral de Ginny," Gabby terminó la oración. Las manos de ella movieron suavemente en la espalda de Harry, dándole un poquito de consuelo mientras Harry sucumbió a las lágrimas que por años había contenido muy bien. Pasaron años sin recibir un abrazo así...

Obligándose a recuperar la compostura, Harry suspiró suavemente y miró a la muchacha bella aferrándose a él. Su cabello, limpio y bien cuidado, olía a tulipanes frescas. Sus ojos captaron la belleza de su piel delicada al cercarse a sus ojos brillantes. Se le cayeron lágrimas.

En vez de preguntar porqué lloraba – Harry sabía muy bien por qué – Harry le besó en la mejilla.

La tentación de repetir el beso en los labios nunca era tan fuerte. El beso nunca debería haber hecho lo que hizo a Harry. Sintió una oleada de emoción rasgar a través de todo su cuerpo. No quiso pensar en lo que significaba. Él no podría enamorarse de ella. Ahora no. Él se liberó de la idea.

Abrieron los ojos de Gabby. Sus labios flotaban cerca de los suyos – casi se tocaron. Ella sabía que este beso no era un beso simple – aun si empezó así. Ella sabía que debía haber frenado, pero reveló sus sentimientos...

"Te quiero, Harry." Ella se sonrojó violentamente, pero le sostuvo la mirada. "Te..."

"No lo digas, por favor," susurró Harry. "No digas algo de que te vas a arrepentir más tarde."

"No me voy a arrepentir," ella dijo determinadamente. "Te quiero. Se le voy a decir billones de veces más. No me voy a arrepentir de decírtelo. Lamento de que yo no te dijera antes..."

Ella siguió mirando a los ojos verdes y hermosos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sintió que su corazón había quebrado. Él no le dijo nada, sólo dejó de abrazarla.

Luchando por contener las lágrimas, Gabby se volteó para irse. Harry la observaba mientras ella abría la puerta, le miró a él una vez más como si fuera rogándole y se volteó la cabeza hacia el corredor.

"¡Espera!" Harry gritó mientras ella dio su primer paso por la puerta. La esperanza se levantaba en ella. "Se te olvidó tu sombrero." Él tomó el sombrero en la silla y se acercó a ella.

Mientras Harry puso el sombrero dulcemente sobre la cabeza de ella, por la segunda vez esta tarde, se quebró el corazón de Gabrielle Delacour. Ella empezó a irse una vez más cuando Harry tomó la mano de ella con el suyo. Él la hizo que se le acercara. Sus ojos brillaron con... ¿la pasión? Podría ser...

Él se inclinó, permitiendo que sus labios rozaban los de ella una vez, luego otra vez, y otra vez más... cada beso un capítulo más de cariño, cada toque una historia más de pasión. Sus brazos rodeaban su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él, profundizando el beso cada vez más como se le olvidó de su necesidad de respirar.

Gabby, sin palabras, introdujo su propia pasión, envolviendo sus brazos detrás de su cuello. Abrió la boca tantito; entró una lengua, y empezó la danza apasionante. Harry la atrajo aún más, sus formas fusión entre sí mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie y terminó el beso, respirando por primera vez en casi dos minutos.

Hermione estaba en lo cierto. Era necesario que siguiera adelante. Por fin dejó que se enamoraba por primera vez en cuatro años. Alguien que, gracias a Dios, también estaba enamorada de él. Era una buena sensación. Una éxtasis de que casi se le había olvidado.

"Te quiero, Gabby." Él susurró, acariciándole la mejilla mientras se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo.

* * *

Esta historia es la traducción de mi historia _Too Long, Alone _a español. Sé que no es perfecta la traducción. Si tiene sugerencias, por favor, demelas. A mi me gustan los reviews.


End file.
